La viajera del amor
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Homura no soportaba ver el mismo final, si no podía salvar a Madoka debía buscar una alternativa para tener a Madoka en su cama, era ahora o nunca


Previamente... En Jump Force, digo, Madoka Magica…

Una joven de trenzas se paró violentamente de la cama mientras respiraba súbitamente, una vez más no lo logró en esa ocasión sino fuera porque en esa ocasión en esa línea la pelirrosa tenía un chico lindo como husbando causando que la pelinegra se encargara de cambiar a otra realidad y seguir en su plan de obtener si o si el corazón de Madoka.

Aunque la explicación ante tales sucesos inesperados, bueno las veces en que nuestra viajera tenía cada dos por tres el corazón más partido es porque debido a que no pudo obtener el final bueno, la viajera morena desesperadamente ha estado usando mucho la técnica de guardar / cargar línea del tiempo.

La pobre viajera del tiempo estaba mirando abajo, a las sabanas mientras apretaba sus puños, frustrada y dañada exclamó

-Mierda… ¡Todavía no está funcionando! No está funcionando, no importa lo que intente…- Sus puños empezaron a temblar de tristeza e impotencia- Al menos, al menos si puedo hacer que Madoka se mueva según mis planes...

Miró la fecha, su alarma y hasta una dokimakura de la pelirrosa, alzó su puño mientras su mirada era como la de los héroes shonen, sus morados brillaban con determinación mientras sonreía con brillo y calor, su mirada era de determinación y deber… Una vez más estaba listo para recibir todo aunque sea en su propia cara.

-Está bien... Solo necesito que Madoka… ¡Necesito que su corazón se capture por mí! Y cuando eso pase será mi esclava sexual- Eso decía mientras de la nada hacía mirada meme de ole que riko, al estilo clásico Joey Wheeler… Había ganado un nuevo nivel de lesbianismo mágico.

(…)

Finalmente todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos pupitres, Saotome estaba al frente en su pizarrón mientras anunciaba la venida de un alumno de transferencia el cual fue la sensación en todos los chismorreos entre salones por esa semana y finalmente el mencionado ponía un pie en la escuela como siempre se rumoreaba de un chico extranjero hasta de nerds.

Las emocionadas por obvias razones eran Madoka y Sayaka las cuales miraban con ansias el pizarrón como la puerta del salón, sea chico o chica era bien recibido y eso sería una pequeña liberación de la cotidianidad monótona de las clases.

-Muy bien, todos, el nuevo estudiante transferido se presentará en ese instante

-¡Es un estudiante transferido! Estoy emocionada- Dijo Sayaka en voz baja pero la manera en que lo dijo se impregnaba esa sensación de conocer a ese nuevo integrante

-¡Yo también!- Madoka le siguió, ambas estaban al borde del nerviosismo mientras tanto a las afueras del salón Homura estaba echándose perfumes como comiendo mentas, para tener a Madoka en su cama debía primero usar y crear un buen encuentro lo bastante genial e impactante como para interesarla en ella.

En eso se apagaron las luces como si fuese una ópera, ahora la luz se enfocaba en la puerta y en menos de nada se escuchaba una pista de flauta y shamisen japonés mientras de la nada rosas rojas emergían por todo el salón, las dos amigas quedaron boquiabiertas ante tal despliegue de arte y creatividad.

Una voz alta de niña sonando a madura resonó en el recinto

¡Oh Shangri-la!

Vigila mi camino por las hadas que me rodean...

¡Por el amor, he llegado!

Un alma santa elegida por el destino...

Aunque los infinitos bucles de la reencarnación están ante mí, todavía lo estoy buscando...

En ese momento apareció la pelinegra con una pose kabuki mientras se escuchaba el famoso ¡Yooo! Mientras sonidos de campanas como redobles de tambores, la transferida tenía una rosa entre sus labios mientras sacudía su cabeza de arriba a abajo

-Yo soy Homura Akemi… También pueden llamarme "La viajera del amor" ¡Cuídense y los cuidaré!

El salón quedó en una especie de silencio fúnebre, un sonido de tos se escuchó y ahora la maestra aplaudió como si hubiese presenciado una obra de teatro bien hecha en todos los aspectos mientras los demás estudiantes le siguieron hasta que finalmente reanudaban las clases como si nada. En eso Homura se topó con Madoka que estaba contenta al presentarse

-Hola, tú debes ser Kaname Madoka- Sonreía gentilmente mientras se sentaba a su lado mientras la pelirrosa sonrió aunque obviamente se llevó la sorpresa

-Sí... Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eh… Internet- Se acercó de manera algo seductora pero con exageración romántica a su víctima mientras tomaba sus mejillas con sus manos, con un intento de acento francés dijo al oído de su fantasía sexual

-Oh la la Mademoiselle... Es usted bastante linda…- La pelirrosa quedó en pausa mientras el rojo se impregnaba en su cara-Escucha con cuidado, primor. ¡Un día, te haré mía!

-¿Eh?- Madoka no entendía lo que decía su compañera pero daba a entender que esa chica nueva se le estaba insinuando pero no contaba que Sayaka le dañaría la fiesta mientras señalaba con el dedo su horrible acto irónicamente hecho a los primeros minutos de ingreso

-¡Espera, estudiante transferida!- La mencionada se volteó sin prestarle atención a sus palabras como a sus amenazativas- ¿Que le estás haciendo a mi amiga? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

La viajera hizo una mirada fulminante junto a unas ganas de destrozar a esa peliazul, a esa basura llamada Sayaka Miki… Desde el inicio de sus interminables desventuras e intentos de salvar a Madoka a través de las líneas del tiempo, esa chica era su piedra en el camino y como toda piedra tenía que quitarla.

De pronto todo el lugar quedó en pausa, Sayaka estaba inmóvil haciendo esa mirada y esa pose acusatoria, Madoka sin moverse estaba sentada con una mirada fija al pizarrón y los demás estaban inmóviles en sus asientos y sin decir alguna palabra o enunciado… En resumen la pelinegra usó su habilidad de parar el tiempo y viajar en ese lapso congelado.

La traviesa viajera usó aquel legendario pero clicheado castigo de bullys a nerds, alzó su falda y subió lo más que pudo sus bragas hasta ponerlas sobre la cabeza, la malvada ojimorada se deleitaba ver a una Sayaka humillada y haciendo el payaso, era hilarante pero era risible cobrarse todas la veces en que dañó el momento con su casi elfa.

Caminó hacia el asiento de su chica, ese cabello rosa en dos coletas, esos ojos rojos, ese cuerpo algo plano pero desarrollado de buena manera, esa apariencia dulce y tierna… Su fantasía sexual estaba ante sus ojos como si fuese la mejor comida del universo, más bien el ser más divino y cute del universo conocido, se puso de rodillas cual sirvienta leal a su ama y señora, una sonrisa algo risueña como pervertida dibujaba su rostro.

-Oh Madoka, mi querida Madoka… ¡Siempre logras verte tan linda!- La viajera acercaba su rostro hacia las piernas de su niña favorita, esas medias largas hasta la pantorrilla era un buen fetiche con quien pudiera disfrutar como complacer a lo cual acomodó sus mejillas sobre esa suave y fornida parte llamada muslo, lamió de manera lenta pero electrizante la zona de la media larga… Se sentía como en el paraíso o quizás en el infierno pero no podía soportarlo, su Soul Gem estallaría en cualquier momento, su cabeza se calentaría a lo cual con la agilidad de un gato se paró y se sentó en su pupitre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo reanudó con su curso dando a una Madoka con cara de WTF mientras veía a una Sayaka con las bragas exageradamente arriba mientras los demás compañeras estaban muertos sean de la risa o de la impresión al ver semejante escena.

Homura no ponía atención, más bien le importaba un bledo el ambiente en el que se encontraba, después de todo era como un manjar ver lo ridícula que podía hacer en Sayaka, era una diversión humillar a esa maldita entrometida. Ahora su mirada se enfocaba en Madoka la cual no se salía del shock ante tan absurda situación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien, Madoka?- Sonreía de manera tierna e inocente… Muy fingida por cierto

-¿Eh? ¿Uh?- La ojicarmín quedó en silencio, un buen touché a favor de Homura la cual sonreía por lo bajo… En verdad lo logró excelente aunque eso era apenas la primera parte del plan, después la siguiente daba el momento perfecto.

(…)

En las zonas residenciales de Mitakihara iluminaba la luna llena mientras más a fondo, en un horrible y oscuro callejón se encontraba un pobre gato amarrado en todo cuerpo aunque la forma en que era amordazado era semejante a una especie de escena hot con tendencias BDSM… Digo, sogas amarradas alrededor de tu cuerpo.

Kyubey, ese felino alien con tendencias a ser una basura malvada estaba siendo amarrado frente a la viajera, no había ninguna línea del tiempo donde la pobre viajera no olvidaba ni perdonaba a esa cosa llamada incubador pero mil líneas del tiempo como mil Madokas muertas no se olvidaban de la noche a la maña.

-Libérame, Homura, ¿Qué estás...?

-CÁLLATE- La badass en cuestión se volteó para caminar a un lugar en específico, probablemente no muy lejos de aquí y aparte el olor de alguien en sus días (Ustedes me entienden), no iba a perder tiempo con esa bola de pelos pero al menos le dejaría un buen recado

-En comparación con matarte, confinarte es más interesante

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí...? No, ¿Por qué sabes tanta información inútil?

La badass se volteó mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa, no una sonrisa cualquiera sino de aquellas que usan los violadores en los hentais, cosa que daba miedo en el pobre alien quién de alguna manera cavó su tumba en un sentido bastante distinto a lo que pensaba

-He oído... Que no tienes sentimientos, ¿Verdad?

-…

En ese preciso momento Homura sacó de su escudo una especie de algo recto y parado, el cual por respeto a las gentes buenas y cultas del planeta Tierra estaba pixeleado pero se notaba que era potente y grande sin mencionar que tenía un pequeño vibre en su sonido mientras que el pobre incubador ya estaba con unas manchas azules en sus ojeras y unas mejillas infladas.

-Entonces, incluso con este juguete mágico vibrador, no sentirías nada si te lo metiera, ¿Verdad?

El pobre animal estaba experimentando su primera sensación humana, el miedo, el miedo de ser profanado a lo cual en medio de lloriqueos y quejas imploró clemencia por su vida genital

-¡No se te ocurrirá hacer cosas extrañas conmigo!- La badass no hizo caso a lo cual le hizo con su amigo el señor dildo-chan dentro del alien el cual hizo un grito digno de una peli de terror… Después de unos minutos de muerte anal junto a un trauma shock pre y post-traumático el pobre alien aterrado como muerto del miedo exigió a su captora la cual se iba sin decir nada, con ese caminar bien badass y su cabello largo estilo L´oreal

-¿A dónde vas?

-Esta no es mi batalla…- Se limitó a caminar ignorando al alien, su objetivo a matar no estaba muy lejos de aquí y por alguna extraña razón su objetivo a amar estaba ahí… No quería perder el tiempo, era hora de mostrar los límites que tendría al rescatar y conquistar a la pelirrosa e incluso hacerla su esclava en la cama.

(…)

Mientras tanto en uno de los callejones oscuros a medio mostrar, tanto como Madoka y Sayaka caminaban en sigilo mientras hacía un frío de los mil demonios, ya saben uno de que cuando lo sientes te congela hasta los nervios, muy típico en ese tipo de lugares siniestros e inhabitados.

-Que horrible clima- La peliceleste sentía como ese viento horrible en la noche le calaba los huesos, podría decirse que le helaba la sangre

-Oye... Sayaka, ¿No te parece un poco extraño?

-Sí...- Miró por todas partes de ese callejón, el lugar en sí era bastante extraño y daba una sensación de estar en un lugar de mala muerte

-Todo esto me da náuseas...

De repente se oían ruidos y risas como salidos de un tokusatsu y en efecto eran monstruos sacados de una de esas series aunque algunos de ellos portaban bigotes al estilo macho mexicano hasta sensuales mujeres monstruo lo cual hicieron temblar de miedo a las dos amigas las cuales trataban de defenderse mutuamente de esos seres horribles, uno de esos adefesios se lanzó sobre la pobre Madoka pero…

El ser atacante fue mandado de un solo golpe mientras una guerrera de cabello negro portaba un palo de hockey de acero, usaba una mezcla de vestido mexicano con falda corta y pantimedias en tacón. La ojicarmín quedó prendida de esa chica, para ser una guerrera tenía un atuendo y un look bastante badass como algo… ¿Sexy? ¿Hardcore?

-Tu eres…

-La guerrera del amor, Homura Akemi- Estaba con pose de "Soy un fucking superhéroe, todos me la chupan" mientras alistaba con toda estirpe su palo de hockey. Puso una mano en el hombro de la pequeña mientras esbozaba una sonrisa como muestra de que daba su confianza en ella mientras de la nada sonaba el tema de Tuxedo Mask

-Homura-chan…

-He venido a salvarte

-Si tienes todo ese tiempo libre, ¿Por qué no vienes a salvarme primero?- Decía Sayaka que estaba forcejeando con uno de esos monstruos pero eso para la viajera por obvias razones le valía un pepino la vida de esa marimacho, ahora estaba en plan "Soy Batman" mientras miraba con pocas ganas a los monstruos no sin antes forcejear con varios de ellos.

-Estos tipos son miniaturas de brujas... Son muy peligrosas- Una vez más la pelinegra salvó a su waifu de otros monstruos que resultaron baleados, ahora estaba en modo protector con una mirada llena de confianza plasmando toda su sonrisa y su corazón mientras la chica de ojos carmín estaba sonrojada y silenciada… Era como la escena de un príncipe procurando la vida de su princesa… En pocas palabras, la viajera dio en el clavo, la elfa era suya.

-No te preocupes Madoka… Siempre estaré a tu lado

-Homura-chan…

Era la típica escena de cualquier shojo, carmines y violentas brillaban a luz viva, mejillas sonrojadas, mirada de una a otra, el fondo rosa con brillitos y lucesitas aparte de una musiquita sacada de Candy Candy… No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando cierta pequeña presencia de orejas demasiado grandes hizo acto de presencia con un aura oscura rondando a su alrededor

-¡Finalmente logré encontrarte, maldita bastarda!

El pobre incubador caminó con las piernas algo abiertas tirando a cojo como si algo o alguien le hubiese propinado un buen golpe en las bolas, el alien a pesar de su cara inexpresiva tenía brotada una vena roja, estaba más que enojado y enfadado.

-Homura Akemi… Tú maldita perra- Su voz se tornaba agresiva y violenta- Intentaste abandonarme… Tienes algunas malditas piedras, ¿Verdad?

-¿De dónde vino esta criatura maleducada?- Preguntó Homura haciéndose la ignorante, le servía hacer bien el papel de Pilatos pero el incubador no era tan idiota aunque estaba muerto de la vergüenza y llevado por su ira y todo por ser ultrajado minutos antes

-¡Esta extraña irritación entre mis piernas! ¡Debería querer que se detenga pero tampoco quiero que se detenga!- Señaló su zona afectada- ¿Qué demonios es este sentimiento? ¡Qué diablos está mal con mi cuerpo, perra!

No hubo respuesta por ni por parte de la viajera como de las dos amigas a lo cual el desesperado gato alien se lanzó llena de furia y odio hacia las pobres mortales, quería despedazarlas, de que valía la entropía si de todas formas esas chicas humanas lo hacían quedar como basura y sus planes fueron arruinados como tirados al garete

-¡Todo es porque Madoka no se convirtió en una chica mágica! ¡Te lo daré bien antes de que hagamos un contrato!

-¿Qué diablos está con este tipo?- Gritó Sayaka mientras planeaba estar a la defensiva pero el pobre animal fue alcanzado con una bala que casi le volaba la cabeza, era Homura que tenía en sus manos una AK 47 haciendo que el pobre incubador se quedara de piedra, ya con ver a una Homura con todo su arsenal era como firmarse una sentencia de muerte.

-Eso no fue necesario, ¿Verdad?- La badass con toda su frialdad como su crueldad apuntaba al pobre animal el cual tuvo que ir por la cuerda, se amarró de la forma sadomasoquista mientras la fría viajera lo colgó de un misil, alistó el lanzamisil más una bazooka, lanzó los dos proyectiles y de esa manera un villano más fue borrado de la faz del planeta.

Homura alzó el pulgar y con esa sonrisa brillante a lo Gai sensei mientras Sayaka estaba con cara de WTF y Madoka… Por alguna estaba roja, muda, era si como si viera en persona a uno de esos protas que hay en las pelis de acción dura y pura. Ahora la azabache miraba con desdén a los monstruos que estaban de pie a lo cual sugirió a ambas jóvenes mortales

-Madoka... Destruiré lo que esté frente a nosotros, Sayaka Miki, cubre mis seis

Las dos jóvenes quedaron mudas sin entender esa última parte pero se captó en la viajera debía terminar con todas esas cosas horribles y malhechas, no sin antes haciendo la pose del X-Force y por alguna razón Madoka quedó enganchada por esa actitud bien badass como bien jodida a lo cual la pelirrosa quedó como una fangirl al ver a un cantante de K-pop

-Esa chica… Es tan… Tan genial

Homura miró de reojo a su elfa rosa a lo cual por medio de señales invitó a uno de los monstruos por medio de señas, simplemente fingieron una pelea corta hasta que la viajera se tiró en el suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor haciendo que la pobre pelirrosa fuera en su ayuda y como cereza del pastel la pista triste era una de Naruto.

-¿Estás bien, Homura-chan?- La pobre miraba con tristeza como su heroína sucumbía ante el dolor de su "Supuesta herida", típica cosa de drama barata hasta un falso ataque de tos, salsa de kétchup aparentando que tenía una herida mortal y tanto como Sayaka y los monstruos estaban con una gota de sudor.

-Aunque es... El oponente es más fuerte de lo que parece, así que es difícil luchar...- Tosió falsamente y gruñó de dolor, buen gancho para mantener a la elfa- Aunque soy más poderosa que la chica mágica promedio, todavía es una batalla difícil.

-¿Estás realmente en peligro?- Comentó Sayaka la cual estaba con cara de enfado, era evidente que Homura estaba fingiendo y no se iba dejar creer de manera a lo fácil esas escenitas tipo telenovela con muerte incluido, la única opinión respecto a la suya fue un manotazo en su cabeza producido por un monstruo en señal de que la estaba arruinando.

La pelirrosa se acercó a su heroína para levantarla mientras una sonrisa oreja a oreja plasmaba su rostro, por su heroína era capaz de devolver el momento, ese favor de salvarla… Homura estaba contenta en el fondo de que esa pelirrosa mordiera el anzuelo.

-¿Estás bien, Homura-chan?

-Si, gracias pero me van a matar si siguen así- Miró a los monstruos los cuales no estaban dispuestos a dejar ir la oportunidad de devorar a la muchacha a lo cual Homura se paró con dificultad (Tener en cuenta que estaba fingiendo) no sin antes encomendar una especie de golosina pequeña con envoltura morada, un dulce con sabor de uva o mora.

-Solo hay una manera de superar esto pero necesitaré tu ayuda

-Si es algo que puedo hacer, lo haré- La pelirrosa nunca decía un no cuando se trataba de dar ayuda a alguien, la viajera le entregó el pequeño con la orden de quitar la envoltura

-Por favor Madoka, pon tu saliva en este dulce amplificador de magia y entrégamelo con tu boca

-Eh ¿De verdad?

Los monstruos se acercaban con dar con la viajera la cual en estado alerta reclamó

-¡Rápido! ¡No queda mucho tiempo!

La chica de ojos carmín decidió meter el dulce dentro de su boca mientras la viajera con algo de dificultad se incorporó para acercarse un poco a su chica objetivo y en menos de nada unió sus labios a los de ella, los monstruos como Sayaka comenzaron a chiflar, silbar a lo "Oh la la", decir varios pirobos o vociferar el famoso "¡Ooooh!".

La escena en sí se pasaba de beso gay pero a la vez era emocionante cuando la pelirrosa se alzó sobre la viajera que la sostenía de la cintura mientras ahí besándose tan locamente hasta que la ojicarmím bajó al suelo y ahora Homura con cara de haber disfrutado de lo bueno sacó en cada mano una buena tanda de metralletas a lo "Mascara" y en menos los pobres monstruos fueron asesinados sin pos ni son.

La pobre Sayaka quedó con cara de WTF al ver a semejante amenaza, mientras Madoka abrazaba a Homura mientras le besaba la mejilla mientras la badass estaba con esa sonrisa indicando que al fin tenía a la chica. La peliceleste no tuvo más opción que unirse a la fiesta ahora estando al otro lado de Homura no sin antes decir el "Me convenciste papito".

Homura no esperaba que tuviera de su lado a la peliazul pero con que tenía un harem, tenía un trío y aparte con que esa marimacho era bien rica pero violable, mucho mejor. La pelinegra con su harem estaba mirando el amanecer mientras su mirada brillaba en parte junto a sus ojos vivos y amatistas. Bien, ya tenía a dos elfas a lo cual ya estaba preparada con todo y contra todo, mientras esto ser así ya no tenía miedo ni siquiera Walpurgis, de eso no se preocupen porque logró vencer a esa poderosa bruja y se unió a la sociedad de los reyes del harem.


End file.
